Report 1413
Report #1413 Skillset: Skill: Domoth Org: Minstrels Status: Completed Dec 2015 Furies' Decision: Sol. 1. We can look into sol. 2 in the future if needed. Problem: A couple years back, there was a big domoth thread on the forums, and one of the results of that forum discussion was to make it so when a person challenges a domoth and doesn't finish the first stage, the dormancy sit only at 5 minutes. This was put into effect to stop 'challenge and drop' tactics in order to wait until your side had more people to easily take the domoth. This change apparently was never put into the HELP DOMOTHS or wherever that information is suppose to go, so it was changed back to be a random dormancy. This setups a system to discourage conflict and helps one org/alliance maintain all the domoths (which is why the original discussion ensued to begin with). This report seeks to return it to the status quo. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: When a domoth is challenged in stage one and dropped, make the resulting dormancy only 5 minutes long. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: In addition to solution 1, if you do challenge and it drops, the challenger will be prevented from entering the domoth realms for the next IC day or so as a punishment for failing. Player Comments: ---on 11/24 @ 22:13 writes: I support this. ---on 11/25 @ 08:06 writes: I feel that in addition to the above, it should bar you from re-entering to continue to challenge-and-drop over and over. Like, block you from going up into the domoth realms for the next hour or something. ---on 11/26 @ 02:01 writes: I can get on board with that ---on 11/26 @ 02:02 writes: Raeri's suggesting added as sol 2 ---on 11/27 @ 17:10 writes: Sure. Why not? 1 + 2. ---on 11/28 @ 09:08 writes: Solution 2 ---on 11/30 @ 00:04 writes: Solution 2 ---on 12/1 @ 02:44 writes: Solution 2 ---on 12/3 @ 02:55 writes: Support both Solutions. ---on 12/8 @ 03:28 writes: Yeah sure to all ---on 12/9 @ 03:00 writes: I suggest going with solution 1, except that the dormancy should have an inverse relation to the number of domoths the challenger's org already owns. That way, an org with many more domoths (who presumably has a consistently higher population of skilled combatants) has to take their fighting force to the domoth when it happens, but an org with a consistently lower combatant population (and less domoths) can potentially make time to gather troops if they can't regularly have a fighting force on the spot. The delay should still be relativly short, of course. ---on 12/10 @ 01:22 writes: I think that your suggestion goes against the intent of the report (claim and drop tactics shouldn't be encouraged). I understand the intention, to provide orgs with less domoths a chance to compete for more domoths, but the randomized dormancy times really already accomplish that. Populations ebb and flow, and domoth claims ebb and flow with it, so I don't think that kind of caveat is necessary. ---on 12/11 @ 02:11 writes: Solution 1. No need to make it complicated. I do not like solution 2 for the following reason: Someone challenges it, there is a lot of fighting, they end up failing. They are then barred from helping their team try again. A five minute dormancy is fine, it allows people to get up and fight over who will do the next challenge right away, so you can't just continually "block" it. The extra complexity is unnecessary. Also no need to make any changes based on # of domoths held. ---on 12/11 @ 10:16 writes: Support Solution 1 and not 2 if failing can be caused by fighting. ---on 12/11 @ 19:56 writes: Randomized dormancy times favor those orgs that can have a full compliment of fighters at random times, NOT organizations that have to do extensive mustering to generate a fighting force. ---on 12/12 @ 02:04 writes: It's really besides the point, because the point of this report is that claim and drop tactics should not be encouraged. It should be noted that Gaudiguch had 0 domoths not too long ago, and now we hold 3. Populations ebb and flow, nothing further is needed to address that. ---on 12/13 @ 16:13 writes: Support 2. Absolutely no to Enyalida's suggestion. No training wheels mechanics.